Keisuke Hiraga
Keisuke Hiraga is a non-playable character from Persona 3. He is a student of Gekkoukan High School, and a friend of the protagonist. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Supporting Character; Fortune Social Link *''Persona 3 Portable'' (F): Minor Character **''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 1'' **''Persona 3 The Movie: Cameo Design Keisuke has dark brown hair, gray eyes and wears black glasses. When at school, he wears the standard school uniform of Gekkoukan High School, except his black tie is tucked in his uniform jacket. On the weekend off, when spending time with the Protagonist, he wears a blue, red and white plaid collar shirt, and underneath is a dark green shirt, and dark gray pants. Personality Keisuke is a kind, friendly and modest student. Profile ''Persona 3 Keisuke Hiraga is a student at Gekkoukan High School who becomes friends with the Main Character. The player meets Keisuke after joining either the Art Club, Music Club, or Photography Club. Keisuke will be the club leader of whichever club the player chooses to join. After joining any of the clubs, the player learns that Keisuke is the son of a doctor, and is often pressured to quit the club he is in. The Social Link story revolves around Keisuke's struggle with his father, and ultimately what Keisuke wants to do with his own life. Keisuke Hiraga represents the Fortune Arcana Social Link. Over the course of the Social Link, Keisuke will talk about how much he dislikes his father pressuring him to leave the club and focus on medicine so he can one day inherit his father's hospital. Despite his statements of not wanting to listen to his father, however, he is seen over the entire length of the Link dropping whatever he is doing to aid people who are feeling unwell - 'playing doctor', as the other clubmates call it. Eventually, there is a contest in the club, and Keisuke's entry ends up making it to the finals. Keisuke decides to use this opportunity to make a deal with his father: if he places in the contest, he'll be free to follow whatever course he wishes, and if he doesn't, he'll give in and study medicine. The situation escalates when it's discovered that not only is Keisuke's entry certain to gain at least an honorable mention (thus fulfilling his condition for victory with his father), but he'll have an opportunity to study his given art form abroad. When his father then supports him in this - and tries to take control of this for him as well, going so far as to pick out a flight for him - he's struck with indecision for a time, questioning what he really wants in life. It's clear he does want to be a doctor, but his father's domineering attitude towards his life puts Keisuke off of it. After some time, he decides to study abroad, and the protagonist sees him off. However, when they reach the train station, not one but two elderly folks at the station drop to the ground dying near him, immediately turning his focus towards calling an ambulance and doing what he can to save them. He is successful in keeping them alive long enough for the paramedics to arrive, and once they're gone, Keisuke abandons his plans to study abroad and returns home. Shortly after, he reveals to the protagonist that he's decided to become a doctor, not for his father's sake but because he genuinely wants to help people and save lives. At the end of the year, if the player has completed the Social Link, Keisuke will tell the protagonist that he bombed his college entrance exams (mostly due to lack of time studying while struggling with his decision earlier), but is undeterred. He plans to study hard and reapply next year. ''Persona 3 Portable'' In Persona 3 Portable, if the player chooses the Female Protagonist, his Social Link will be replaced by Ryoji Mochizuki. Instead, he makes several small appearances throughout the game, including an event in Junpei's Social Link, stating him as the President of the Photography Club. Strangely, even though he is referred to by name by Hidetoshi Odagiri during the school trip to Kyoto, his name is simply a Kind Looking Student whenever the player talks to him. Persona 3 The Movie In November, he makes a brief cameo where Makoto and Ryoji are posing for the Art club. Gallery Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Fortune Arcana